ratchetandclanksadventuresseriesfandomcom-20200214-history
Remembrance of Gwen Stacy (Prologue)
As the episode opens, in the far corners of the galaxy, an unknown warrior bows down to Darth Vader, who appeared as a hologram and sends him a new mission. Darth Vader: The Jedi Knights are all but destroyed. And yet, your task is not complete, Inquisitor. The Emperor has foreseen a new threat rising against him; the children of the Force. They must not become Jedi. Inquisitor: Yes, Lord Vader. Darth Vader: Hunt down this new enemy. And if they will not serve the Empire, eliminate them along with any surviving Jedi who would train them. This is my master's command. Inquisitor: And so it will be done. - The hologram faded and the Inquisitor opened his eyes. Elsewhere, in the Starship Phoenix, Kiva entered the starship to find Reia, only to find her sleeping. Kiva is about to talk to Ratchet instead, but Reia screamed in pain. One of her memories came back, a memory of Gwen Stacy; a close friend she has befriended when Reia is a teenager. The same pain feels awfully similar to Kiva's friend before she met Ratchet and Clank. Kiva woke Reia up in desperation. Only Reia can see Gwen at first glance, as a vision. Gwen: Reia, wake up. It's me.. Reia: Gwen? - The vision cleared, revealed to be Kiva once again. Kiva: Actually, it's me; Kiva. Reia: Kiva.. Ow... Kiva: Are you okay, Reia? Reia: Yeah. ..A memory came back to me. Kiva: Gwen, right? Reia: Yes. Gwen Stacy. How did you know? Kiva: You speak her name. What was she like, anyhow? Reia: Long blonde hair, smart.. We are close friends when she and Peter broke up. Then...one of my enemies tried to set an example of loss by dropping Gwen to her death. Kiva: Reia... I'm so sorry for your loss. I guess you have to avenge her, now that you remembered. Reia: ...Yeah. And I know who's the killer. Kiva: The Inquisitor. - Surprised by Kiva's smart response, Reia only smiled and nodded. A few minutes later, Sasha did some research on Gwen's killer. Sasha: The Grand Inquisitor is sent by Darth Vader to hunt down any rebel activity across the galaxy. - Keeping Reia's rage in check, Kiva responded in her place. Kiva: Well, why is he coming to Earth? Sasha: The Empire wanted to ensure to rule the galaxy. We need to make sure to even the odds before we strike back. Reia: By killing him. Sasha: Reia, think about this. We need to keep Yoda's promise. Ratchet: Plus, we need him alive, so we can discover the Empire's movements. Kiva: Reia, I know you want to avenge Gwen for what he did to her, but I agree with Ratchet. I know how you feel when you lost a close friend. Reia: ...You do? Ratchet: She's telling the truth. Her friend, Rachel, also fell before she meets up with you. Reia: ...Where's his ship? Sasha: Airborne across England right now. We can sneak inside and get the data-disk before he took notice. Reia: ..Alright. That's the first thing we do. Ratchet: Now you're being smart, Reia. Kiva: Wonderful. (I know Rachel died in the Columbine School shooting, but I know she would want me to keep smiling and not frowning...) - Half an hour later, the starship hovers across England. Reia used a sink to wash her face when Kiva showed up again. Reia: About Rachel.. What's she like? Kiva: Well, she was nice, kind and she had a bible. Plus, she would help someone when they were feeling down and I was there right beside her, when she tried to commit suicide. I let her know that everything would be okay. Reia: ...You and I feel the same pain when we lost them. Why didn't I see it before? Kiva: Gosh... Both at the same time??? Reia: ...I will kill the Inquisitor through his heart for killing Gwen. - Knowing how serious Reia has become, Kiva placed her hand on Reia's hand to ease her sense of justice. Kiva: Reia, I know how much Gwen means to you. Reia: She's like a sister to me...with a bright future. But... Kiva: She continues to hold a special place in your heart. Never let go of it, understand? - Reia's memories of Gwen make her cry and Kiva comforts her. Reia: I miss her so much... Kiva: Shhh... It's okay, Reia. It's okay... - Kiva continued to comfort Reia for another ten minutes when Reia finally calmed down as the intro starts. Category:Scenes